Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) is a fatal neurodegenerative disease characterized clinically by progressive paralysis leading to death from respiratory failure, typically within two to three years of symptom onset (Rowland and Shneider, N. Engl. J. Med., 2001, 344, 1688-1700). ALS is the third most common neurodegenerative disease in the Western world (Hirtz et al., Neurology, 2007, 68, 326-337), and there are currently no effective therapies. Approximately 10% of cases are familial in nature, whereas the bulk of patients diagnosed with the disease are classified as sporadic as they appear to occur randomly throughout the population (Chio et al., Neurology, 2008, 70, 533-537). There is growing recognition, based on clinical, genetic, and epidemiological data, that ALS and frontotemporal dementia (FTD) represent an overlapping continuum of disease, characterized pathologically by the presence of TDP-43 positive inclusions throughout the central nervous system (Lillo and Hodges, J. Clin. Neurosci., 2009, 16, 1131-1135; Neumann et al., Science, 2006, 314, 130-133).
To date, a number of genes have been discovered as causative for classical familial ALS, for example, SOD1, TARDBP, FUS, OPTN, and VCP (Johnson et al., Neuron, 2010, 68, 857-864; Kwiatkowski et al., Science, 2009, 323, 1205-1208; Maruyama et al., Nature, 2010, 465, 223-226; Rosen et al., Nature, 1993, 362, 59-62; Sreedharan et al., Science, 2008, 319, 1668-1672; Vance et al., Brain, 2009, 129, 868-876). Recently, linkage analysis of kindreds involving multiple cases of ALS, FTD, and ALS-FTD had suggested that there was an important locus for the disease on the short arm of chromosome 9 (Boxer et al., J. Neurol. Neurosurg. Psychiatry, 2011, 82, 196-203; Morita et al., Neurology, 2006, 66, 839-844; Pearson et al. J. Nerol., 2011, 258, 647-655; Vance et al., Brain, 2006, 129, 868-876). The mutation in the C9ORF72 gene is the most common genetic cause of ALS and FTD. The ALS-FTD causing mutation is a large hexanucleotide (GGGGCC) repeat expansion in the first intron of the C9ORF72 gene (Renton et al., Neuron, 2011, 72, 257-268; DeJesus-Hernandez et al., Neuron, 2011, 72, 245-256). A founder haplotype, covering the C9ORF72 gene, is present in the majority of cases linked to this region (Renton et al., Neuron, 2011, 72, 257-268). This locus on chromosome 9p21 accounts for nearly half of familial ALS and nearly one-quarter of all ALS cases in a cohort of 405 Finnish patients (Laaksovirta et al, Lancet Neurol., 2010, 9, 978-985).
A founder haplotype, covering the C9ORF72 gene, is present in the majority of cases linked to this region.
There are currently no effective therapies to treat such neurodegenerative diseases. Therefore, it is an object to provide compositions and methods for the treatment of such neurodegenerative diseases.